A Saiyan's Christmas on Earth
by AnimeGirl4444
Summary: Christmas is a special time to spend with family and friends, But what do the saiyans decendants do for fun on boxing day. Please read and review.


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

Please read and review

A.N This takes place at the end of Dragon ball Z but before the final tournament

**5am** - A blanket of soft fluffy snow covered the Earth, as the sun rose on this special day all the children ran to open their presents. This was no exception in the Son household, "Chi Chi, hurry I want to open the presents!" Goku shouted.

"Goku it is 5am go back to sleep." Chi Chi replied.

"Mom, Dad will not go back to sleep lets get up anyway…" a teenage Goten was cut off.

"Because its Christmas!" Goku interrupted.

"Okay, I am getting up." Chi Chi said groggily. Chi Chi, Goten and Goku all gathered around the tree to open presents. Later in Gohan's house.

**6am** - "Daddy, he came he really came." a 4 year old Pan shouted.

"Really Pan, well wait for me and mammy to come down." Gohan said. Videl and Gohan joined their daughter by the Christmas tree. Pan was the first to dive into her presents.

"Look daddy there's one here from Grandpa Goku" Pan said as she started to unwrap the soft parcel. "Wow it's a orange gi just like Grandpa's" Pan continued. The family spent the rest of the morning opening presents.

**12am** - Gohan, Videl and Pan headed to their family home for the perfect family Christmas dinner. "Mom, Dad were here," Gohan said as he walked through the door. Followed by Videl and Pan wearing her new gi.

"Merry Christmas," Goku greeted his son.

"Merry Christmas dad, and thanks for the presents." Gohan said.

"No problem, come on in." Goku said,

Videl headed straight to the kitchen, Goku and Gohan joined Goten on the couch. "Merry Christmas little bro," Gohan said.

"Merry Christmas," Goten said as he looked up from his mobile phone.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "I love my gi grandma, do you think it suits me?" Pan asked.

"It's wonderful darling," Chi Chi replied.

"Chi Chi do you need any help?" Videl asked.

"I am ok with the cooking thanks, but can you lay the table?" Chi Chi replied.

"Yeah sure," Videl said as she took the plates to the extremely large table. "Chi Chi why is the table so big?" Videl asked.

"I have 3 saiyan men to feed, I need a lot of food and a lot of room." Chi Chi replied.

"I guess so after all they are known for their appetites," Videl said as they both laughed. Pan had disappeared off into the living room.

"Uncle Goten like my gi, its just like grandpa's." Pan said as she jumped on Goten,

"Nice Pan maybe you can wear it tomorrow." Goten replied.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Pan asked.

"Don't you know Pan, we are having a mini tournament when we meet up with the other z fighters and their families tomorrow." Goku answered Pan.

"Well I didn't know. But can I do it daddy?" Pan asked nicely with a smile.

"Of course you can Pan but you have to be careful okay." Gohan said.

"I will, Uncle Goten are you going to fight?" Pan asked.

"I guess so." Goten said.

"Yipee we are all taking part." Pan said.

"Dinner is ready!" Chi Chi shouted. Everyone took their seats around the extremely large table which was now full of festive food. "Okay then I hope you enjoy." Chi Chi said. They all sat down to their meal.

**5pm** - The son family is sitting around the telly watching programmes. "So Videl where is your father?" Chi Chi asked.

"He is having dinner with Buu and Bee. I phoned him earlier and they seemed to be having a good time." Videl replied.

"Good I am glad to hear he is ok," Chi Chi said.

"Girls, were trying to watch the show." Goku said as nicely as he could.

"We are trying to talk so what?" Chi Chi answered. Goten whispered something to Pan.

"Please grandma I really want to watch this," Pan said.

"Okay sweetie we will talk later." Chi Chi said.

"See," Goten said. Pan just laughed. The rest of the night passed without a glitch the Son family played some games because Pan asked, they had some more food and basically enjoyed some family time.

A.N Please read and review, let me know what you think.


End file.
